At present, with the development of bus technology and dual control technology, in the field of Peripheral Component Interconnect Express (PCIE) bus technology, many Switches (SWs) have NON-Transparent (NT) bridges. In the prior art, an NT bridge is also commonly used to implement dual control over a device.
The NT bridge is an NT PCIE connection bridge. An NT bridge of an SW may prevent a host from enumerating connection to devices which under the NT bridge, allow opening windows for data exchange at the same time. The devices which under the NT bridge and a memory space of the devices are isolated by the NT bridge.
In a dual control system in the prior art, the PCIE NT bridge mirroring technology is used to implement the dual control over a device. For example, a device is controlled by a control board A. When the control board A has a fault, another control board B, which connected to the control board A through an NT bridge, may process a request of the device indirectly by adopting the mirroring technology. The control boards A and B implement the dual control over the device accordingly, and the anti-fault capability of the system is improved.
During the implementation of the present invention, the inventor finds that the response speed of the devices is usually slow when the mirroring technology is adopted to process the request of the devices indirectly.